Duck
History Duck developed a rivalry with Diesel and Bulgy and often worked at the harbour. The workload eventually got too heavy and the Fat Controller had brought Diesel to help. Duck and Percy were furious and went on strike until the Fat Controller made them work again. When Diesel pushed some trucks into the sea, he was sent away. Duck and Percy gladly did the work alone. Duck often liked to watch the boats sail at Brendam. One day, a regatta was being held and Duck wished he could sail to faraway lands. Percy and Harold ignored Duck's remarks. When a man had hurt his hand, Duck brought him to Bertie, who would take the man to the hospital. Thanks to Bertie's remarks at Duck for flying along the rails, Duck now knew that rails could take him to as many places as water could. Duck has had many adventures, such as: helping Stepney take the express to Crovan's Gate after Diesel broke down, supporting Oliver when he took on S.C. Ruffey and the other trucks, went to the Big City with the engines after they received a letter from a little girl and tried to help Henry with getting the Flying Kipper up Gordon's Hill, but ended up crashing into it after the tail lamp fell off. Later, Duck was trapped at the docks with the big engines and Cranky. A tramp steamer crashed into the shed causing it and Cranky to topple over while also causing the engines to be trapped underneath the shed. Luckily, Thomas and Percy rescued them. Afterwards, George refused to let Duck get his truck off the Main Line, resulting in Gordon crashing into it. Duck was spared punishment when the Fat Controller was told George was to blame for Duck not clearing the Main Line before Gordon came through. Sometimes, it appears the Fat Controller has deputised Duck at other places on the railway. He has been seen in various yards along the Main Line and Edward's branch line, doing mostly goods work. When Harold broke down at Callan Castle, Duck was asked to take him to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre for repairs, with Thomas as his back engine. However Thomas wanted Harold to see the sights of Sodor from the ground, so he tricked Duck into going to Knapford Station. After this, Duck became cross with Thomas and refused to listen to him. When Thomas tried to warn Duck about a narrow tunnel up ahead, Duck took no notice and ended up damaging Harold's rotor blades. After this, the two engines made up and worked together to deliver Harold to the rescue centre. Duck once ran into a flood whilst working on his branch line and had to wait until James brought Rocky to help him as the water put his fire out. Unfortunately, Oliver and Percy ran into them due to a broken signal knocked down by Rocky's swinging crane arm and delayed Duck's rescue. During one hectic summer, the Fat Controller was not sure how to handle the number of passengers travelling on his railway. After Duck told the engines about the Slip Coaches he used on the Great Western Railway, James used the idea to help deliver more passengers, initially receiving praise, only to cause trouble as he didn't know how to use the Slip Coaches. Duck soon took control of the Slip Coaches and things worked out perfectly, with the coaches now appearing to be used year round. He later ran a red signal by mistake while trying to show how fast he could be and almost collided with Oliver. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Duck helped with building the new Harwick Branch Line and was very excited and surprised to see Donald and Douglas, whom he had not seen for ages. He later brought Rocky to lift Thomas out of the cavern that he had fallen into and later attended the branch line's opening ceremony. Duck and the Slip Coaches nearly collided with Ryan while he was taking passengers and a mail truck for Daisy at the same time. Another time, he and Oliver were responsible for taking people safely home when a storm struck Sodor. At Arlesburgh, the two met Skiff and warned him to get to safety, upsetting him. When he had finished his jobs, Duck headed home with the Slip Coaches, however they, nor Oliver and Toad, who were travelling to Arlesburgh on the opposite track, were aware that a lightning strike had caused a tree to fall on the line. Thankfully, Skiff, who had been blown away by the storm, was able to warn them just in time. Later, his whistle got clogged after his driver boiled an egg on it. Thomas and Rex teased him and Mike said that engines should not make such sounds as it makes them an improper engine. In The Great Race, Duck was among the engines that wanted to go to the Great Railway Show, however, he was not chosen. Category:Characters Category:Engines Category:Males Category:Steamies Category:Standard gauge Category:Tank Engines Category:GWR 57xx Category:0-6-0 Category:5741 (Formerly) Category:8 Category:The Mainland's Engines (Formerly) Category:The Island of Sodor's Engines Category:North Western Railway's Engines